liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sunderland06
Hey I see you made a number of edits on this wiki. I just recently adopted it and would love for you to come back and help out again if you were up to it. I goal is to modernize this wiki and create pages for all current and past players/managers. I think the goal of this wiki before was more of a news update. I am looking to make it into an actual encyclopedia with tables, facts and statistics. Let me know if you are interested in making this the greatest source for Liverpool F.C..--Rhonda 21:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool I understand. If you ever find yourself on wikia though you should come by and check the site out. Your always welcome.--Rhonda 23:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the main page edits. Have not gotten around to that yet. The image re-uploading is down right now but once it is up I have a better looking woodmark to add. Thanks for taking the time to edit I really appreciate it.--Rhonda 01:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it looks great. I am just now reading up on coding so you probably know as much or more than I do. I don't use RTE so that is one thing lol. That was the main problem when adopting this site was the main page. It is very out of date, but the work you have done on it is fantastic. I usually give myself Sundays off, but tomorrow I really want to work on Player Templates and categories. It seems the current default template has been destroyed so that will need to be fixed and expanded upon. If you know anything about making cool templates feel free to do anything you'd like. Are you a Liverpool fan as well as a Sunderland fan?--Rhonda 01:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well thanks for all the help. You must be a bit sore about Bent leaving? He is proper good.--Rhonda 01:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style http://liverpoolfc.wikia.com/wiki/Liverpool_F.C._Wiki:_Manual_of_Style Tell me what you think so far.--Rhonda 19:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Are you on IRC?--Rhonda 20:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) work I am at work at the moment. I am off at three and will come in here and help out again. I work from 7 to three which is 1 to 9 for you. We may have some some time where we overlap but I won't be able to get on irc during the day. If you need anything just message me and ill get back to you. Ronda Is Jordan Henderson a good player? He plays for Sunderland and apparently Liverpool want him for 16million pounds. Seems like a lot of money...--Rhonda 01:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :it seems as if he has had a bit of a dive in form? Would you be upset if he left? Sorry I can nit get on irc right now I am on my iPad.--Rhonda 01:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry I was pretty inactive today. I was pretty busy with other things. I will be more active over the weekend because I am a proper nerd. My plans are to finish up on the Manager pages tomorrow if at all possible. Tonight before I call it a day I will be going to other football/sports related wikis to recruit. That wiki staff guy has not gotten back to be so I will also try to contact another person about our main page qualms. Thanks for the editing!!--Rhonda 02:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Inactive again Sorry about the last few days. My internet has been out and just got it fixed!--Rhonda 15:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Also the Infoboxes on the Season pages look amazing!--Rhonda 16:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say it is 60-40. I still have not seen any quotes from the player himself. I think if we get him it will be for no less then 18.5 million, which is overpaying for potential. I think Juan Mata will end up being the Marquee signing.--Rhonda 18:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Working right now. Thought id stop in and see if u had heard about the Henderson deal. Did you all get ngog?-- 16:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ronda. News Reel Do you think that Rappy would help make a news sidebar like the one that is on the Fallout wiki. There are a few reasons I think this is a good idea. After reading many of the "how to make your wiki better" articles I have come across a lot of similarities. One has to do with capturing potential editors with interactive things. Making a blog article news reel thing is very interactive and makes the site an important place to stop by every day to check for the news people have to write about. What do you think of the Idea. While I want this site to be more of database I understand people also need interactive things like blog news posts, such as the one on the fallout, as a place to write and interact with other members.--Rhonda 04:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously I use the fallout wiki as an example because it is a big wiki with a pretty good editor base. It seems like they use news posts there for the general population of the wiki to banter while they edit.--Rhonda 04:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The problem is no one has replied. I guess I could go to other wiki's with the type of thing I am looking for and ask them if they could come here and help out? I only used Rappy as an example because he has helped before...--Rhonda 14:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: News Reel The news reel merged with the blue table, because the table wasn't closed properly. It should be fixed now :) --Anon(Talk) 20:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) F-ing A This week has been as a real mess. Obviously you know I will be in Vegas Monday. I hope to get online and get a few articles de-stubed tomorrow. I am sorry about the last few days. You have been amazing and I would like to thank you for all of your hard work, even though you do not have to be here. Thanks so much man. The main page looks absolutely fantastic and I am (believe it or not) super excited to get back from holiday in Vegas and get going again on editing. Be patient with me for the next week because I will be on holiday. I would like for you to send me messages on my talk page to keep me up to date. Yours sincerely--Rhonda 03:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Subsections in player's Liverpool Careers You went off IRC just as I was coming up with this plan of attack!!!! I propose we split player's Liverpool Career sections up in to the season's they appeared professionally for the club. I am starting this with the Jay Spearing page. Tell me what you think. Obviously it only works with players who have made appearances for the club but I think it is the best way to keep things organized on the player pages.--Rhonda 16:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Good Editors Try looking at the bristol rovers wiki for editors . Happy65 Rewriting I will be traveling for the remainder of the day but would love to start those rewrites as my first order of business coming back from holiday. I'll talk to you tomorrow on irc. --Rhonda 20:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I had a wonderful time in Vegas. Saw some awesome shows and did some fun things. A lot of sight seeing. I am currently at the airport waiting to come home. It will be an all day thing due to layovers. I am annoyingly writing all of this on my iPad. Still having fun though.--Rhonda 20:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Affiliated Sites Please could you put the soccer wiki ( soccer4ever.wikia ) on the affiliated sites . Thanks . Happy65 H2's on MP It's your addition of code to CSS... .WikiaArticle .headline-wrapper h2, .WikiaArticle .headline-wrapper h3, .WikiaArticle .headline-wrapper h4, .WikiaArticle .headline-wrapper-h2 h2 { border-bottom: medium none; display: inline; } display: inline; forces it to display 'inline' which only makes it take up the room it needs and disregards the margins (notice the images are up against the bottom of the header). Remove that and it will be fine. I don't see why you'd want H2's inline anyways. Rappy 15:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) charlie adam Charlie Adam fee was agreed today. Looks like we will be making a Charlie Adam page soon. This is Ronda by the way. I'm on my phone.-- 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE my edit. No problem, should have perhaps looked at a few other articles first to get a feel for the kind of info this Wiki is after. All the best KinaseD 23:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I love what you did with the main page. Looks awesome.--Rhonda 03:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Template:Liverpool F.C. squad needs fixing- a '{' is attached to the header and I don't know how to remove it, would you be able to help? KinaseD 17:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ElZhar Nabil El Zhar needs to be removed from the current players template. He is no longer a Liverpool player.--Rhonda 22:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Demotion Policy Do you have a admin demotion policy because HelpMeRhonda123 has not edited since August 19th when It is the 25th September today ? . If you do not , you can always make one as you are an admin . Happy65 RE:Rhonda Why is Rhonda inactive ? and I think you should have a Admin Promotion page . Happy65 RE:Same as above message Ok . Yeah , I know what it feels like moving house and also KinaseD should be an admin right away . I would make him an admin now anyone . Happy65 Admin I know I haven't made any edits here, but I am a big fan of Liverpool. I have a lot of knowledge in coding and my admin work can be seen at the Minecraft Wiki. I believe I can improve the state of the infoboxes, which have clearly been neglected. Thank you, LF 001 '' 18:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am so sorry i have been away for so long. I have been really very busy with getting this new place and all of that. Right now my email is the best way to get a hold of me as it is on my phone. I do pop in from time to time but have found it hard to edit on my phone. I see the wiki now has over 200 pages have you tired getting it on the featured wikis thing? Get on IRC tomorrow and i will make it a priority tomorrow to get on after work. Three o clock here so nine there. See you later and again sorry for the absence.--Rhonda 02:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Liverpool F.C. wiki is in great (very red) shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: New main page items Yeah no probs I should be able to get on tomorrow evening. Incidentally, I thought I'd draw your attention to the poll- in the past few hours, about 60 votes for Raheem Sterling have gone through. Needless to say, I suspect some foulplay lol KinaseD 20:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Howdy, apologies but I forgot I have something on tonight. I will still get on IRC but it will probs have to be later on tonight, maybes 10-11 o'clock time at a guess. KinaseD 16:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Lolhacktrolling150 Hey Sunderland, we need to block this tosser asap user:Lolhacktrolling150 KinaseD 12:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Poll Howdy, I've changed the poll, lemme know what you think KinaseD 13:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Transfer Records Howdy, would you mind deleting this Liverpool F.C. Post-World War II Record Transfer Fees Paid for me as I have renamed it. Cheers KinaseD 13:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Put me to work I am moved in to my new place and have the internet all set up. I''m ready to get going on the wiki again.--Rhonda 15:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats, and pic Congratulations on a good win, I am now depressed. Could you please do me a favour and delete Nacho1.JPG? Cheers KinaseD 17:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Peter Horvath Te tudatlan bunkó! A fenekedet töröld ki,ne azt amit én írtam,mert az mind igaz,és a képek is Horváth Pétert ábrázolják!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Affiliated Sites Would it possible for the Chelsea FC Wiki to be added to your affiliated sites and I will do likewise on the Chelsea F.C. Wiki? IGeek 02:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) U21s The premierleague.com confirmed that Liverpool Reserves had joined the U21 league and liverpoolfc.com confirmed that the clubs name had moved to Liverpool U21s. So I renamed the reserve articles. I hope this is ok. IGeek (talk) 01:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Jesus Christ mate, my internet went off and I couldn't finish the updates this is the first time I haven't finished them and you act like i'm a mass murderer. KH7 (Talk) 00:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Design updates Are you interested in me giving the wiki more design upgrades like on Survivor Wiki? Please let me know. ~~User:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd~~ Vietnamese Seems someone's translating our Wiki into Vietnamese! Think that's pretty cool- global exposure ;) KinaseD (talk) 11:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) 'Friendship' with wiki Hello, I've seen this is a big Liverpool FC wiki with good information and everyday activity. So Does your wiki wants a 'friendship' with my wiki: The Football Database Wiki: http://the-football-database.wikia.com/wiki/The_Football_Database_Wiki . The only thing it means is to show the link on the Main page of both wikis. Please let ne know on The Football Database Wiki or here when you want it. (Be sure the other admins Find it a good idea) 2Actimv (talk) 08:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) With as title of the place you set the link on the homepage: "Other Wikis" maybe 2Actimv (talk) 21:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Would you make a section on the homepage for the friendship(s) with the wiki(s)? I've done already on my wiki. http://the-football-database.wikia.com/wiki/The_Football_Database_Wiki If you want take a look! Please could you help me on my wiki please could you help me on my wiki for Huddersfield Town? Click Here for the wiki. As I would like mine to be as good as yours! ' 09:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ''' IRC Just to let you know, Scunthorpe has entered the 21st century and discovered the Internet, so you'll see me around on IRC again Hey Sorry I've not been around lately, the internet is down at the accommodation I'm staying at, and I'm not sure when they're going to get round to sorting it. Hopefully not too long, as life without internet is simply not worth it... I have internet again.... for now. Be a part of the future of the Premier League at Wikia Hiya :) As this year’s World Cup draws to a close, we here at Wikia want you to know that we have another great football project on the horizon. ‘’’We want to make sure that all current Premier League team sites are going strong for the new season of British football action!’’’ We think every Premier League site can look at least as good as the World Cup Wiki with just a little bit of TLC! Because you’ve contributed to a Premier League site in the past, you’re going to be critical to our success. But judging from a quick review of that wiki’s activity, it seems like it’s been a while since you — or anyone, really — has contributed there. It’s therefore a bit unclear whether you’re still interested in the project. Of course, it’s cool if you’ve moved on; we know that people’s interests change over time. But we’re hoping you’re still interested in making a great community about your favourite team. If you’d like to receive more information about our plans, please just reply to this message, and we’ll keep you in the loop! Otherwise we’ll just assume that you’re no longer that interested in editing about British football. Of course, we really hope we can get your editing talent back on the pitch with us this fall. So please write back. Together, we can make Wikia the place to come for Premier League fans! — CzechOut 10:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC)